


当繁星坠落

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: DPT - The North
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 3





	当繁星坠落

*卡洛斯第一人称警告

“你是谁？”他问，他在扶手椅里坐直了，把架着的腿放下，他大大的棕色眼睛直视前方，直视着我。我往前大步走了三步，直走到他面前几英尺的地方，他茫然地抬起手来摸索，生怕我撞到他。

他的发梢有头发泛白了，我突然注意到。我真希望我能早点来，我又庆幸我来得还不算太迟。

我迟疑地，很慢很慢地，去捏他伸在空中的手。

**

我踏上去汉堡的旅程之时，我的手机里有和Katia两天前发的短信，有跟Drew两天半前发的短信，有跟Adrian（注一）三天前发的短信。我从他们的只言片语中拼凑出Peter的状态和行程。在这些日子里，我和Peter的沟通变得很奇怪——当然，基本上都是我们咎由自取。我们很少打电话，偶尔就一些贸然的随机的生活事件交换意见。我们宁可把心事藏在歌里和访谈里，也不愿坐下来同对方好好谈谈。有时候我认为我完全理解Pete，有时候我认为我一无所知。

火车车窗外的暮色里，灰紫色的阴影笼罩着干草堆，笼罩着德语的路牌和一辆丢了一个轮子的自行车。这才是深秋，可是田野上七八点钟已经看不见什么活物。

我这次去汉堡，在过去的七个小时火车上，我有时候觉得他早就在等我，有时候觉得他从未期待我出现。当你只能从歌词的碎片里去拼凑一个人的想法，并据此作出反应的时候，你就好像一直在命运面前做一道中学考试大题。命运不会给你打分。她总是诡异地对你笑笑，然后把你的考卷撕碎。

汉堡很冷。该死，我穿薄了衣服。我把那件浅色的格子围巾在脖子上又绕了两圈，坐上出租车，感到手指开始僵硬……这不是适合弹琴的天气，这不是我会喜欢的那种天气，基本上这种季节我会拒绝往一切北方国家跑，去他的环斯堪的纳维亚巡演。但Katia暗示说Peter不想等到明年开春。该死。汉堡的纬度比他妈的丹麦低多少来着？还是高点儿？

我在居民楼下的时候给Katia打了个电话，但她没接。

于是我只好跑上楼，老旧的居民楼公寓轰然作响，门虚掩着，我推门进去，客厅里没有琴，没有意料中的血画，地上甚至没有散落的打字机零件。

Peter Doherty坐在客厅中央的扶手椅上，抬起头。

“你是谁？”他问。

**

我和Pete并不是第一次在不知道对方是谁的状态下见面。实际上，按他的说法得有好几次了，从第一次开始——Pete声称他早在我中学组建乐队的时候就见过我，并且开始崇拜我的吉他技巧，他说他当时混在人群里看我演出，我一直都对这声明表示怀疑，毕竟我中学的时候连Amy Jo都还不认识。这事情无法证伪，但Pete有时候就是这样，他会说“我在哪里见过你——”就为了他自己必须知道一些你不知道的事情，取得优势。类似的，我无视Pete说在伦敦公交站和在加油站便利店里远远见过我的说法。“远远”不过是他想象和现实的距离。

但的确有一次，我能够相信，是我不知道他是谁，而他知道我是谁的情况下见面的。那是2005年，我刚做完耳朵后面那个肿瘤的切除手术。手术影响了我的听觉神经，尽管是一侧的手术，我的两耳耳鸣却持续了几个月。这健康状况我谁都没告诉。我躺在医院的白色床单上，合着眼，沉浸在自己黑色的世界里。耳鸣的背景音里有非常大的响动，我觉得可能是我那不称职的全天护工把什么东西打翻了，我决定视而不见，继续闭眼。过了五分钟响动停止了，背景音里又有一些奇怪的闷响，它们像火车轧过铁轨的声音，或是像心跳，我在那种声音下很快沉入了梦乡。

第二天早晨护工叫醒了我，她对我昨晚一直闭着眼什么都不去看十分震惊。“事实上。”她用手机打字跟我说，“Peter Doherty来了一趟病房……他先是大吵大闹，问你为什么不告诉他手术的事，你没有理他，我试图劝他安静下来。但他无论如何也不肯走。他拿出一把吉他，在你床边弹了半个小时，直到被护士赶走为止。”

“……我真不知道那是他。而且我一个音符也没有听见。”我发誓说，竭力不去告诉她那种背景音下我还睡得挺香。我请她让我独自待一会儿。

**

“Adrian？不，你不是。”我们的手指相碰了。他的摸索着我的。我有点惊慌地看着他失焦的双眼，想弄清楚发生了什么。我不敢说话，我生怕我一开口就发生什么。他的指尖反扣上来，摸过我的指缝，粗糙的指节……我瞟到一边桌子上医院的检查报告单。

他很慢很慢地把手指嵌进我的手里，我知道他看不见，我探身用另一只手去拿了报告单。

快速地扫了两行，没看到我最担心的消息——倒是包含一个挺吓人的词。但我认真读了全句。“药物影响下的暂时性视网膜神经失调，可能带来暂时性的视力减退……”他凑得离我近了些，我赶快把报告单扔掉。

他用手指扣住我的手，缓缓往他那边拉，他引着我把手放到他的脸上，他下颌的弧度和我上次见他的时候相比变了，嘴边有一道刮胡刀留下的伤痕，还好不是更糟的东西，我忍不住用掌心轻轻磨蹭着他的脸颊，我仍然什么都没有说。

Pete偏过头，把脸一半埋在我的手掌里，在那所有的一切之后，这一刻是那么古怪，我屏息静气，生怕梦境突然醒来，努力忍住用尖锐的东西扎自己让自己醒来的冲动。我被夺去了声音，我能做的所有只是看着他。

“我不知道。”他最后说，“你闻起来很像我熟悉的一个人。”

他灼热的眼泪毫无征兆地从大大的棕色眼睛里砸下，我用手去接，我看着他的眼睛，看着棕色的，明亮的，像深秋和繁星的眼睛……

我实在没忍住，我给了他一个吻。

注：DPT的《The North》的歌词：

When the stars fall from the sky  
当繁星坠落  
And you're only two seconds from crying?  
而你才刚刚拭去了泪水


End file.
